Demon Sword
|released = 13.2.1 |attribute = |lethality = 27 |attackspeed = 71 |mobility = 65 |cost = 550 (385 on-sale) |Level required = 27 |reskinof = Core Sword |theme = Demon themed |number = 298 }} The Demon Sword is a Melee weapon introduced in the 13.2.1 update. Appearance It appears to be an exact re-skin of the Core Sword. It has a crimson/yellow grip, crimson hilt, silver blade, crimson body, and a yellow eye at the bottom. Strategy Tips *Due to its relatively slow attacking speed, it is essential for you to make the most out of each attack by aiming for the head in order to maximize the damage. It is a one-shot kill on the head to an adamant armor player and two body shots. *Since it is a Melee weapon, it has an incredibly short range, which therefore means that you should be close to the enemy player as possible to deliver massive damage. *It is beneficial to equip gear like the Berserk Boots or Maniac Mask that increases the mobility to corner the enemy quickly. Counters *You can quickly pick off its users with a long range weapon like a sniper or use any area damage weapon to damage the player since this weapon doesn't have area damage. *Using any of the primaries or fast firing weapon is also ideal since it takes relatively long for the weapon's user to deliver each shot. This would consequently drain the user quickly, therefore using weapons like the Dual Laser Blasters or the Crystal Laser Cannon is very ideal in this situation. *If caught in close combat (or if you are in Knife Party), then use weapons such as Storm Hammer or Chip Sword to keep them away. Even the Core Sword will work, but be sure not to waste swings. Recommended Maps Knife Party Weapon Steups Always have a good primary in which you are comfortable in using. As this weapon would only be used in urgent situations (excluding Knife Party), have a weapon that is either quick and fast such as the Turbo Pistols, or one that was designed for taking out highly mobile targets such as the Multitaskers. * For obvious reasons, this weapon would and should only be used in close quarter combat, where the only other weapon that stands a chance is an even stronger melee or a shotgun. This weapon can give you relatively good gameplay, as you would normally receive one-shot kills among most of the players from all levels. However, the weapons power is overshadowed by its slow hit speed, making it susceptible for mobile and higher overall DPS weapons, either melee or non-melee weapons alike. Trivia * It is an exact re-skin of the Core Sword, along with other re-skins introduced in the 13.2.1 update. * This and the Monster Blaster share the same color scheme. * There was a glitch for a short amount of time where the demon sword's weight was 1, which made it the weapon with the highest mobility in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Remodel Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van